Star Born
by Kelsie Kato
Summary: It doesn't really fit anywhere. Kameron moves to Spokane. Finally, he can play sports! Basketball, and Track. Then he meets a girl. She is perfect, amazing, lovely, beautiful, caring, and his. Or so he hopes
1. Chapter 1 Moving

**I thought of this book when I thought about the guy I like. He just moved back to my town two years ago. I would say that the way the guy talks is from my personality. He is alot like me (though I'm a girl :)). I created Kameron to express my feelings... wow, that was deep. (LOL)**

**As always R&R,**

**Kelsie Kato**

Star Born

By Kelsie Kato

Chapter One

Moving

My eyes darted back and forth furiously. I was looking for someone, anyone, that wasn't on the other team. I was surrounded by unfamiliar faces. I dribbled down to half court hoping to pass it to someone so they could make the shot. I looked, eveyone was guarded by somebody else. I took the shot and...

The moving van door slammed shut, breaking me away from where I really wanted to be. I looked at the house behind me, it wasn't my house anymore, no, we were moving to Spokane, Washington. My mom says new experiences are important. I personally thought trekking through the city every day would be confusing, I liked riding my bike six miles to school every morning, it was refreshing.

"Let's go Kam!" my mother shouted, a little too loudly.

My mother was a farmer her whole life. I didn't know how she would cope in the city, all those side-streets, gangs, and mostly the pollution. I particularly hated the smell of the city. She was always telling me to worry about myself, but really I needed to worry about her, there was something about her slender face and prominent features that made her look almost sickly.

As I climbed into the car, taking one last look at my old life before I plunged into the unknown, I realized I had forgotten something.

"Wait, mom I forgot something," I said, I was almost annoyed that I could forget such a thing, it was so important I hid it where nobody would ever find it.

I ran up the two flights of steps that led up to a small hallway. There were three doors. I ripped open the one on the right. running in I tripped over a small nail about a half inch above the floorboards. I cursed angrily and got up. I ran over to the sliding glass door and tore it open.

"Mom I'm going to fix something, it'll take a few," my mother just nodded impatiently.

I turned and doubled back going towards the closet in the back of the room. I pulled the key up off the hook next to the door, my hands were trembling so hard i couldn't get the key in the lock. When I looked down I saw why I was trembling so badly. Blood was trickling down my leg, it was oozing out of a tear in my skin where the nail hit me. My scratch could wait, I had to get what I came here for. I concentrated on opening the door. I twisted the key until it clicked. Leaving the key in the lock, I opened the door.

The small space seemed depressing, only a reminder of everything I would soon be leaving behind. I grabbed a rag off the shelf and wiped up the blood caking my leg. I looked intently down, trying to remember which floorboards it was under. I saw two of them leaving just enough space between to show that there was a compartment underneath them.

I jumped down, expertly pulling up the boards, I had done it a million times. After the second one was lying next to me i pulled up a small rubber made, about the size of a shoe-box. On the top it read in bold lettering, "Letters." I grabbed up the box realizing in an instant that the little bag that held the key was no longer taped to the side, I had to find it. I needed to leave a letter here for the new owners kid.

I reached down in the hold to feel my hand fall on a small velvet bag. Pulling it out I tugged on the top, unbunching the top, leaving a small opening that I reached my fingers into, fishing around until I felt the small key. I shoved the little key into the lock, opening the box i saw something that hadn't been there before.

It was addressed to me, but I had never seen it before. I opened it and began to read.


	2. Chapter 2 The Letter

Chapter Two

The Letter

"Dear Kameron,

I know you and I don't really know each other, but I bet I'll miss you. I've been figuring out over the last week that I like you back. When I realized it was too late. You move tomorrow so I left this on your doorstep hoping it would change your mind, but like you always say 'a simple word can change a heart but not a mind.' I felt that if you knew you would have something to brag about at your new school.

Love Always,

Kaya Brookes"

I was heart broken, the girl I'd liked since the third grade was having a breakthrough _now_, of all times.

I almost tripped on my way down the stairs, now that I think about it I probably would've broke my back if I hadn't caught myself on the railing.

"Sorry it took so long, I had to walk through it one more time," I lied blatantly.

As I slammed the door I looked in the neighbor's window to see Kaya staring down sadly. I could barley wave as the car reved up. I was leaving everything I had learned as a kid to go to the place my grandmother would describe as "Hell's Hole."

Every so often my mother would start to sing, she was obviously trying to cheer me up. I sat in the passenger seat as fimiliarity gave way to things I had never seen before. Some folks would call me a "Country Bumpkin" or a "Hick." I would hear it all before I was excepted into my new school.

"We are about a mile away from our new house," my mother said excitedly.

We drove onto a small street lined with nice houses surrounded by trees. The car halt in the middle, right in front of a beautiful cream-colored, three story house with a sign in front that said "Sold." My mother parked in the space between a Bug and a Mercedes.

We walked in and set our stuff down. The door-bell echoed throught the open foyer. I turned and opened the door.

"Hi, how are you?" chirped a young girl.

She had curious liquid-blue eyes, saying that they shined like stars would be an understatement. The auburn ringlets in her hair bounced as she hopped up and down to fight the cold. Her cheeks were rosy and they led down to her perfectly curved smile. She reminded me of the picture of my mom on her wedding day.

"Can I help you?" I asked, then realized I should have answered her question.

"I'm your neighbor," she replied, she was unfazed by my impoliteness.

"Oh, come in," I said.

"My name's Kiara, by the way."

"I'm... Uhh... Oh, I'm Kameron."

She set down a parcel that she had been holding.

"I gotta go, I'll see you at school tomorrow, right?" she directed her question to me.

"Yeah," I didn't finish my reply by the time she was running down the path in the front lawn.


End file.
